3 Days of Love and War
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Harry Potter is worried about the mane six and how they are fairing, so he writes to Rainbow Dash and Dash writes back saying that there was war in Equestria and that she might come back if Twilight Sparkle could get her there. Now Rainbow has 3 days of love, but will that be it? This story takes place after my year 2 at Hogwarts and season 3 of MLP.


Harry Potter looked around his common room feeling quite alone without the good company of the mane six, especially Rainbow Dash. He wished they were right there with him, but they had lives and a home.

_"Equestria will always be our home"_

Rainbow's voice echoed inside Harry's head as he stared into the depths of the fire hoping it would reveal a secret.

_"But Hogwarts is also our home and we'll come back, I promise."_

_"Pinkie Promise?"_

_"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."_

And after that sentence she had kissed Harry. It had been over a year since the mane six had been there and Harry had not yet forgotten. He could still smell Rainbow's hair, which strangely smelled of the muggle candy called skittles.

_"I'll be back within the year and if I don't show just send me a letter with this. It has the same fire that Spike has and it will be sent to Spike immediately."_

It had been a necklace with green fire dancing in it. Harry had pondered whether he should use it or not, but today he decided it had been too long. He went upstairs to the boys' dormitory and got some parchment and quills and then he went back downstairs and sat at a chair by the fire. He started to write on the paper . . .

_Dear Rainbow Dash . . . _

Way too formal.

_Hey Dash,_

Much better. He continued to write with that.

_It's been a while. I wanted to know if you were alright. Please come back to me, I miss you. What's happening in Equestria? Is there something I should be worried about? I never got to tell you that I love you Rainbow. I love you with all my heart and I need you. _

Harry let a little sob escape his throat.

_This is hard for me please come back to me._

He sighed and then he signed it with his name and sent it in his necklace. It wasn't seconds later that a letter came out of Harry's necklace.

_Yeah. I totally miss you too, but I can't leave Equestria. It had been under attack by Changelings when we got back and they took over. Now we have to stay hidden. Maybe Twi could send me over for a couple of days but . . . I dunno, just hope I can come, if you hear thunder at exactly 12:00 AM tonight which should be only a couple minutes when you get done reading this, it means that I'm coming._

_Love,_

_Rainbow Dash_

Harry gasped. War? In Equestria? He sat there in silence, staring into the fire. After a couple minutes he heard thunder and then not minutes later a bandaged rainbow girl appeared out of nowhere and started to fall over, but Harry quickly caught her. He knew who this was. This was Rainbow Dash and right now she looked really beaten up. "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I don't have wings!" That was the first thing Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Uh why?" Harry asked, confusedly. "Oh I was out getting food for me and my friends and a Changeling captured me and took my love and then beat me countless hours until my friends saved me, honestly that was the worst thing ever. Those Changelings mostly went for my wings since I always use them," Dash explained. Harry looked surprised and concerned. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Dash smiled. "Yeah I'm totally fine, that was days ago," Dash said. What the two of them didn't know, that Rainbow appearing caused quite a clatter and caused Ron and Hermione to poke their heads out into the common room and what they saw made them gasp in surprise. Harry had his arms wrapped around Rainbow Dash and Rainbow had bandages all over her. Ron and Hermione just sat and watched. "Oh," Harry said. "Can you walk?" He saw that Rainbow's right leg was bandaged all the way up and down. "Y-yeah," Dash said. She gently pushed Harry away, so she was free of his grasp. She began to walk, but stumbled and Harry caught her. "Maybe we should call it a night," Harry said and Dash nodded. Harry helped Dash up to the boys' dormitory. Neither of them had noticed that Ron and Hermione had been there or left. Harry just let Rainbow sleep on his bed. She had fallen asleep as soon as she fell upon it. Harry sat at the foot of the bed on the floor and thought of the year.


End file.
